CGI Jr: Anime Food for VR
In the episode 3 of our 4-part SPECIAL PODCASTING EVENT, Griffin and Nick briefly flirt with an all Shrek the Third-themed episode, explore an asymmetrical Olive Garden game, and then settle on an idea that's poised to change everything: BeamNG.drive for anime food. Introduction In this third instalment of CoolGames Inc Junior, Griffin decides that all of the games must be Shrek-compatible and must therefore support various characters from the Shrek franchise (but not necessarily Shrek's children or Lord Farquaad). This rule is not mentioned again for the rest of the minisode. Since this episode was recorded on September 7, 2016 and would be released close to October 2016, Nick is worried that the world might have drastically changed by then, such as Nintendo announcing a Mario game for the iPhone. Griffin is worried about the upcoming Animal Crossing mobile game and is losing sleep over the prospect of it being an infinite runner. This Episode's Game Anime Food for VR is a relaxing, multiplayer, robust soft-body physics simulator for food, similar to BeamNG. Players sit in a cute restaurant and are served beautifully-rendered food from various Studio Ghibli films, which can be crushed and thrown around. Liquid can be sloshed about and individual grains of rice have their own soft-body bendy physics. Nick suggests that this should be a restaurant where customers wear a VR headset and look at beautifully-rendered anime ramen while eating ramen in real-life. Two PlayStation Move balls are placed either side of the bowl for perfect tracking, although Nick and Griffin's prototype consists of a shoebox with some JPEGs of anime food taped to the inside. (submitted by Griffin McElroy) Other Game Ideas Discussed Remake Aero the Acrobat but make him edgy and mad randy and give him a gun and shit Aero (renamed to Æro) eats blood, has one cool gun, and is very horny, which affects his flight physics. Nick sends Griffin a link to a DeviantArt image of an obese Aero the Acrobat eating piles of copypasted hot dogs and burgers. (submitted by @KnockOnWoodruff) olive garden vr game, two players, one is the waiter the other is a difficult customer Nick roleplays as an Olive Garden steward; Griffin challenges Nick to a 1v1, demands infinite breadsticks and wallhacks the menu before getting banned. (submitted by @spaceysquid) Cotillion Marinara Party While discussing the above submission, Griffin talks about the cotillion party which he went to as a small boy, which Nick suggests as a game idea; you dress up fancy, learn dinner etiquette, and slow dance to The Eagles. If you touch the Trap Spoon or get lasagna on your shirt collar, you instantly lose. The final stage involves a marinara fountain and really short skewers. (submitted by Nick Robinson) Trivia * This is the first episode of CoolGames Inc in which the episode's game was not directly based on a listener submission, but rather from an unrelated discussion between Nick and Griffin. * Polygon's 'SONIC MANIA: 12 Minutes of Gameplay (No Commentary)' video/forum can be viewed here. * Nick reveals that he used to work at Gamestop so that he could afford to move to San Francisco and become a summer intern at Giant Bomb. * Griffin reveals that he was robbed at Gamestop once. (In this version of events, he had a baseball bat and nerves of steel.) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Guests Category:Minisodes